


Strangers on a Train

by seraphyde



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Comeplay, Inspired by Music, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Smut, Top Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphyde/pseuds/seraphyde
Summary: Jared is travelling across Europe by train. He's prepared for a long and boring journey, but a handsome stranger he meets at the restaurant car might change that.Note: This is not an AU fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Lovage's song, [Strangers on a Train](https://youtu.be/9jmK_UTXafs). Comments welcome!

The restaurant car is crowded as Jared Padalecki makes his way towards the bar located at the end. He dodges people blocking his way with a surprising ease for a man of his stature. Finally reaching his destination, he sighs a breath of relief upon seeing an empty stool near the counter, leaping for it with long strides. 

"I'll have a martini. Not stirred, but shaken," a gravelly voice tells the bartender as Jared takes his seat. He peeks at the source of that voice next to him and... wow. The man is wearing an impeccable black suit with a very tasteful red tie. His sense of style has nothing on his face, though - the man is carved like a Greek god. Long lashes framing large, green eyes. Plush lips curving into a small smile as he turns to look at Jared.

Oops. Caught staring. 

"Hi," Jared says easily, his voice not betraying his embarrassment. 

"Hi yourself," the man replies, letting his eyes run across Jared's body before settling on his eyes. "I didn't expect to meet another American here."

"Me neither," Jared smiles, quickly deciding to turn on his full charms on the stranger. "Excuse me for asking, but I couldn't help but overhear your drink order. Are you James Bond by any chance?"

The man next to him lets out a bashful laugh, fixing his eyes on the counter, unknowing of what his laughter does to Jared. "Sorry, no, my name is---"

"No! Don't tell me. I'm gonna call you James. Humor me," Jared intercepts quickly, laughing a little nervously, but covering it up with a playful wink. 

Caught surprised for a moment, the man's eyebrows shoot up before his face settles on a slow smirk. He is clearly up for a little game, much to Jared's relief. "Sure. But what do I call you?" 

"You can call me whatever you like, James," Jared replies, intent clear in his voice as his eyes fix on the stranger's. He's got a long trip ahead of him, so why not make it a little more amusing? Besides, the guy is absolutely gorgeous and more than a little bit charming. It's not like anybody's going to know what Jared gets up to on European terrain. 

The man takes a while to think on that, leaning his elbow on the counter and caressing his lips with this thumb as he stares at Jared. "How about I call you the beautiful stranger? It seems fitting."

Jared giggles in absolute delight and hides his face in his hands. If he blushes a little, that's nobody's business but his own. "Well, I guess that could work," he manages after the laughter has subsided. 

"Great! So how about I buy you a drink, beautiful?" the man inquires, an eyebrow arched and a small smile decorating his face as he looks at Jared. 

"Sure. How about you get me one of your signature martinis, James?" Jared all but purrs, sliding his stool a little closer to the stranger. 

The man nods and laughs, swiftly engaging the bartender with their order.

\-----

An hour later, Jared is slightly buzzed and enjoying the company of his charming stranger more than he expected. The man has turned out to be witty, sweet and an incredible flirt. They have just finished their third set of martinis when the man suggests they move to a recently vacated booth next to a window.

"Oh, look at that scenery! It's lovely," Jared sighs as he takes his seat in the corner of the booth, looking at the passing landscape of rural France. 

To his surprise, the stranger takes his seat right next to him. "Yes, yes it is," the man breathes, staring at Jared with slightly dazed eyes. 

Jared stops to admire the view next to him for a while, a smile tugging at his lips. "One more drink, sir?"

The stranger nods, about to raise his hand to call the bartender, but Jared intercepts him. "Oh no, it's my turn. I want you to try something. This stiff one is my specialty," Jared all but whispers in his ear for added effect. If the hitch in the man's breathing is anything to go by, his tactics seem to be working.

The bartender arrives on Jared's call and soon returns with a pair of small, green-hued glasses. The man collects them from the tray, placing them in front of both of the men. 

"So, what are we drinking?" he asks, inspecting the liquid mistrustingly. 

Jared raises his glass, signalling for the stranger to do the same. "Absinthe. How about a toast? To strangers on a train," Jared replies, waggling his eyebrows a little, hoping it's more sexy and less humorous. 

The man lets out an easy laugh, clinking his glass with Jared's. "To strangers on a train!"

They both pour down the bitter liquid in one go, each grimacing a little at the aftertaste. 

"Look, I hope I'm not being too presumptuous here, but speaking of stiff ones... I have a nice bottle waiting in my cabin, so if you ---"

"Yes," Jared intercepts yet again, the word nothing but a hot breath of air against his stranger's ear. The man reacts by turning his head to look at Jared, eyes wide and mouth slighty agape. 

As if by a silent agreement, they dig up their wallets to stack an appropriate amount of bills on the table, and not a moment later Jared finds himself lead by his hand through the narrow passages of the train.

\-----

The cabin door clicks shut behind the two men and Jared feels a strong hand push him against the door, followed by a hard body glueing itself against his own. For a moment the men look each other in the eye at close proximity, giving each other the chance to back down that neither of them takes.

The stranger initiates the kiss, pressing his hands on both sides of Jared's head before he dives in, taking control of the pace and probing his tongue between Jared's pliant lips. Jared feels his body go on overdrive as the kiss hardens and the man struggles out of his jacket, trying not to break the contact. 

Out of breath and empty-minded, Jared's body follows instructions blindly as the man guides him from the door towards the bed, seating him gently but firmly. "Strip," he says, already ridding himself of his expensive attire. 

Jared obeys quickly, throwing away his travelling gear on the floor, watching the form of the gorgeous stranger unveil before him. Suddenly he realizes to have lost all control of the situation the moment the door shut behind them, but for some mysterious reason, he doesn't seem to care. He decides to put his implicit trust on the man he met just over an hour ago and see where that will take him. 

Jared settles his now-naked body on the small bed, laying on his side and facing the stranger. He digs his elbow on the bed, propping his head on his palm and smiles seductively at the mirage before him. 

"Jesus, you're so beautiful," comes the sigh from the stranger. The man advances slowly, transfixed by Jared's naked glory. Suddenly, as if remembering something, he ducks back and rummages through his luggage. A moment later he returns to Jared and lays down on his side facing him. 

"Found what you were looking for?" Jared whispers, quirking an eyebrow and grinning. 

"Sure did," he stranger murmurs, tentatively running a hand on Jared's arm before closing the distance between their lips. As before, it quickly turns heated and Jared finds himself reflexively rolling on his back and spreading his legs, inviting the man to place himself there. 

The gorgeous stranger takes up the invite without question, settling between Jared's thighs and stroking the sides. His hands travel from his legs to his sides, sweeping his stomach and chest, stopping for a moment to pebble his nipples while Jared squirms and moans under his attention. The man's impressive cock brushes at the space between Jared's balls and hole, driving him mad with the need to have that monster inside of him. "C'mon, c'mon, I need it," Jared pleads.

At that, the man ducks to reach the side of the bed, producing condoms and a bottle of lube. A victorious grin on his face, he asks "How about you prepare yourself a little, beautiful? I want to watch you for a while."

Jared blushes in earnest now, but offers his open hand to the man. He takes it and pours some lube on his fingers, leaning back to take a position a little further where he can see Jared's fingers perform the magic. Jared closes his eyes and swallows his embarrassment, spreading his knees and pulling them towards his chest before snaking his hand between them. His fingers reach the goal, middle finger circling his tight hole before sinking in. 

The stranger hisses just as Jared sighs, his finger impaling him for as far as it can go. Jared opens his eyes to watch the reactions of his conquest as he fucks himself with a lone finger. "You like it?" he asks breathlessly. 

"Yeah, baby, keep going," comes the strained response. The man is jacking himself in time with the finger, his eyes glued on the glistening hole. "Can't wait to be inside you."

Jared closes his eyes at that, trying to lift his butt higher for a better view. He hears some ruffling and a soft clicking sound before there's a hand on his neglected cock and a finger trying to join his own. "Ahhh shit, yes!" he sighs, bucking his hips in reaction to the double assault. The man's finger breaches in with surprising ease, adapting to the rhythm of the other. 

Together they make a quick work of the prepping, the man's hand leaving Jared's cock in favour of replacing it with his mouth. Jared's hand goes lax and the stranger moves it to the side, inserting three of his fingers inside his unresisting hole. The sensations get to be too much for Jared as those fingertips bush his prostate for the first time. "S-stop, you gotta fuck me now, Jen!" 

Jensen stops his actions right there and then, releasing Jared's cock and sliding his fingers free of the grasp. "Thought I was supposed to be a stranger?" he inquires with an amused smile. 

"Y-yeah, um, James, fuck me," Jared stammers, too far gone to care. He lifts his hips to emphasize his demand. "Hurry."

That's all it takes to put some speed into Jensen. He lubes himself up quickly, no longer caring for the condoms since the game has been blown. He moves closer between Jared's thighs, nudging at his entrance with his thoroughly slicked cock and smirks at Jared's reaction - the younger man pushes against him and moans long and unrestrained. "Fuck me now, please," Jared whines.

Giving his boy what he wants, Jensen carefully pushes inside, enjoying the embrace of the resisting muscles. He closes his eyes, focusing on bottoming out as painlessly as he possibly can, not wanting his lover to experience a moment of discomfort. His hands bracket the sides of Jared's body, feeling the familiar squirming against his forearms as the man under him vocalizes his pleasure. 

Fully sheathed, Jensen presses his body closer to Jared's, bringing his lips to his and kissing slow and deep. Jared moans against the kiss as Jensen starts a slow rhythm, meeting his thrusts with his hips. They move like that for a while before Jensen feels secure enough to increase the speed and force of his movements. 

A moment later, Jensen lifts himself from Jared, leaning back and pulling Jared's hips on his lap. He grabs the backs of his husband's thighs and forces them to meet Jared's chest, leaning on them with his hands as he begins a slow but forceful pace. Jared mewls and whines underneath him, eyes squeezed shut as he endures the assault. 

Jared's body jolts as Jensen lands a direct hit on his prostate, gasping hard as his eyes fly open. "Ah, again, please Jen!" 

Jensen takes the advice, aiming his increasingly hard thrusts to his that specific spot over and over, taking his man apart. His skin breaks a sweat as he struggles to maintain the merciless pounding, but the feeling of Jared's muscles squeezing his cock, the unholy sight of such a beautiful man undone and the whines and grunts and gasps egg him on. Nothing in the world could stop him before Jared reaches his climax. 

"Jen, please, please!" Jared begs, trying to guide Jensen's hand on his straining cock. 

"No, sweetie," Jensen replies breathlessly, stopping for a moment to place Jared's legs on his shoulders. He leans back a little and lifts his husband's hips on his hands, changing the angle for a better aim at his prostate. "You gotta come on my cock alone."

"Shit..." Jared curses, covering half of his face with his hand as Jensen resumes fucking him. Every single thrust hits home and he knows he doesn't have long. 

"Come, Jay."

And he does, letting out a barely restrained shout, arching his back like a bow as he spills on his stomach, completely untouched. His eyes squeeze shut and he struggles to breathe as the sensations completely take him over while Jensen fucks him through it. 

The divine sight and the iron squeeze tip Jensen over the edge just before Jared goes lax beneath him. He's not exactly sure how his arms still manage to hold his lover's hips up as he comes with a loud groan, making a few aborted thrust into the heat of Jared's creamed hole. He lowers Jared's hips and wraps his arms around the legs still obdiently placed on his shoulders as he takes a minute to catch his breath and waits for the high to subside. 

A moment later Jensen extracts himself carefully from Jared's body and kneels back. "Let me see," he whispers, spreading Jared's legs and placing them as far apart as he can. Jared lifts his hips and squirts out Jensen's come straight on the sheets in two glorious arcs. 

Jensen kisses the inside of each of his thighs, murmuring "So fucking beautiful, so good," before crawling next to his husband and slumping half on his chest. 

"Sorry I messed it up, baby," Jared mumbles, carding his fingers lazily through Jensen's hair. 

"You did amazing, beautiful," Jensen breathes against the side of his chest, mostly asleep by now. "Clean up?" 

"Nah, sleep now. We got plenty of time before we arrive in Rome," Jared says as he settles in for a few hours of rest, holding the love of his life against his spent body.


End file.
